pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephano
Stephano is famously known for being PewDie's guide in Amnesia: The Dark Descent / Amnesia: Custom Stories.Stephano is also one of the characters which is always featured in PewDiePie fanart. Stephano is a golden statue that is about a foot in height. He speaks with a thick French accent and has a leader-like attitude, usually yelling at PewDie for being scared, missing an obvious clue, or for being distracted by barrels or trivial things. He is also very sarcastic and wisecracking. Fans often argue as to whether Stephano is a Bad Dragon or a Fantasy Elite; he is most likely the latter, since he wears some sort of Arabic attire, with a light turban and a robe. Of all of PewDie's friends, Stephano is indeed the most well trusted and PewDie will immediately take him over anyone. After finding PewDie, Stephano usually warns PewDie "Don't make a noise," which soon after, Pewdie slams something (mostly Stephano) against a wall, giving away their location. Due to being an interactive object, PewDie must set Stephano down before opening doors or picking up other objects. PewDie always makes a point of going back and attempting to find him and will do so even when being attacked by monsters, showing that PewDiePie treasures his guidance and help a lot. When PewDie has to enter a door that will initiate a loading screen, PewDie will try to give a heartfelt farewell (if there is no Bro chasing PewDie and doesn't rush PewDie to leave) but Stephano will pressure PewDie to leave. Due to Stephano being in almost every Amnesia episode, many fan-made Happy Wheels ''levels also feature him, together with Piggeh, Mr Chair and the Bro He has a brother (possibly an identical twin) called Gonzales. Stephano was found by PewDie on a random shelf during ''Amnesia Custom Story "Abduction" . PewDie chose to take him over a teapot. Not knowing what to call the small statue, he simply named it Stephano. Stephano currently resides in Brennenburg Castle. Stephano is also the name given to the chicken in CAN Your Pet. Skills and Abilities A known veteran of many wars in his time, Stephano is an expert hand to hand combat. As well as an expert in edged weapons, he is also the main source of PewDie's knowledge in the forbidden art of Chopnese. Stephano also has a very strategic mind and is able to assist PewDie in out-thinking enemies before they can take the both of them by surprise. Some fans speculate that Stephano may be with the Untrusted Statues. He is a statue, after all, and exhibits some suspicious behavior. This includes lying to PewDie about the safety of certain hallways, telling him to do things that often nearly get him killed, and in general enjoys pranking him. In one episode, when PewDie moved to the next level, the door locked behind him, and he assumed that Stephano barricaded the door. PewDie finds him near barrels quite often as well. He has also been known to advise PewDie not to talk to any of his other friends. In the playthrough of Black Forest Castle, Stephano tells PewDie not to talk to Mr. Chair because "he is a traitor." Quotes *''"Ellos, PewDie. I am Stephano."'' *''"I am Stephano, I know everything."'' *''"You. Are. An idiot, PewDie... "'' *''"It's Impossiblul!"'' *''"You will never learn the art of Chopnese."'' *''"Where have you been, PewDie? I looked everywhere for you!"'' *''"Just don't make a noise..."'' *''"Ow! Pewds, I told you not to make a noise!"'' *''"This way PewDie! Run!"'' *''"Run PewDie! This way!"'' *''"Jesus Christ, PewDie, you scream like a fricken girl."'' *''"PewDie, what are you doing?"'' *''"PewDie! This is no time for breakdancing!"'' *"Allos Pewdie, I waited for you, where did you go?" '' '' Category:Allies Category:Amnesia: The Dark Descent Category:Characters Category:Introduced 2011 Category:Bro Category:Amnesia: Custom Stories Category:Protagonist Category:Profile